


Not So Bad

by Skilverlight



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 21:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skilverlight/pseuds/Skilverlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko learns that tripping isn't always a bad thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Bad

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Imagine Your OTP Prompt: Highschool AU. Person A trips and falls in the hall, spilling their books and papers. They look up and see person B reaching out their hand.
> 
> Barest hint of m/m.

Kuroko finds that avoiding marbles is, in fact, a very difficult thing to do. In a hall full of students—high school students no less—there rolls about a hundred marbles. He only discovers them, however, when someone deigns to call out a sudden _'watch out!'_ a moment too late and he steps on several, the small glass balls rolling beneath his shoe and he's suddenly falling backwards. Losing grip on books and papers and pens, his arms flail and try to find purchase on something and only find air.

Kuroko lands on the floor with a quiet _'ooph!'_ and winces as he lands on some of the marbles along with the linoleum, pain lancing up his spine. He palms his backside with one hand, the other pressed flat to the floor as he snidely comments about how immature some people could be and that they shouldn't be playing with marbles in the hallways, let alone at school and that today just _wasn't_ his day. As he's making another remark there's suddenly a hand in his vision, outstretched for him to take. The hand is tan, fingers are long and calluses adorn fingertips and palm; when Kuroko reaches for it he can feel them brush over his own smaller, smoother hands and it makes him shiver.

Looking up he finds a rakish grin adorning sharp features, dark blue eyes accented by midnight toned hair, and he's incredibly tall. Kuroko feels as if he's looking up at a giant, a very handsome one. He's quickly pulled to his feet without notice and held steady for a moment when he's back up. _Thank you_ he murmurs once he's got his balance, releasing the other teens' hand before moving to retrieve his scattered things; he's a little surprised when he sees the one who helped him up also help pick up his things. When the other teen holds out the items he'd picked up to Kuroko, he speaks.

 _Aomine Daiki._ Kuroko instantly knows it's his name and he replies with his own in turn. _Kuroko Tetsuya._ Aomine's grin widens and he hands the books and papers back, declaring he'd call Kuroko _'Tetsu'_ and that they should hang out some time. The declaration surprises him at first, but he allows a small smile of his own before agreeing. Maybe tripping hadn't been such a bad thing, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://skilverlight.tumblr.com/) if anyone is curious or wondering.


End file.
